Hunting of game from an elevated position, has been legalized in many states. When using a tree to effect elevation of the hunting position, the hunter generally utilizes a platform that is either secured to the tree or is supported by an upright member extending to the ground and running parallel to the tree. In addition to a platform, it is desirable to have a seat since a hunter must position himself in relative silence and in an immobile position for hour after hour awaiting game to cross his path. Such seats are preferably movable to expand the hunters field of vision beyond 180.degree.. Moreover, such tree seats should be movable to a retracted position wherein the seat does not interfere with, for example, drawing an arrow or aiming of a rifle. Thus, it is desirable for a tree seat to swing through an arc of at least 180.degree. to provide the necessary expansion of the hunter's field of vision and as well as to facilitate retraction from the seating position to enable the hunter to release an arrow or fire a gun.
Another desirable feature of a tree stand is that the seat itself be removable to preclude theft and/or weathering of the seat, yet provide for retention of the seat mounting mechanism on the tree to expedite reassembly of the tree stand. Severability of the seat from the tree mounting mechanism also facilitates the use of multiple mounting mechanisms on a plurality of trees within a hunting area. The hunter need only remove the seat from a given mounting mechanism and move it to another tree for use.
It is also imperative that movement of the tree seat be absolutely silent so as to preclude spooking of game. Thus, pivots and other structural supports should be capable of rotation in a grease accepting sleeve or journal as opposed to ratchet or mechanical latching mechanisms that result in sounds upon latching thereof.